Starting Over
by xxOliviaxx
Summary: Lita is forced to start over when Edge breaks up with her. When something unlikely occurs, will Edge be the one to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lita sat on top of a table in the hallway of the Staples Center, dangling her feet over the edge and swinging them back and fourth. She shifted her weight from side to side uncomfortably as she sat deep in thought. Her mind hadn't been able to rest since her messy break up with Edge. He told her things just weren't working out. I mean what is that? Had she done anything wrong? Not that she could think of, and worst of all things were so awquard between them now. It's not like it would ever be like before they were dating, it was just too weird.

Leaning her head back onto the cold concrete wall, Lita tucked a strand of loose red hair behind her ear, and stared up at the ceiling. After sitting in silence a few moments longer Lita forced herself to get up. She pushed herself off the table and headed in the direction of the women's locker room. She was hoping it would be empty so she could have just a little bit of privacy, and avoid the questions of how she was doing. Sure she appreciated the concern but she was just not ready to talk about it, let alone in the mood to.

Once inside the locker room Lita pulled some fresh clothes from her bag and walked towards the shower areas. It appeared as though she was alone, getting to the arena a little earlier had worked out in her favor. She took a nice long hot shower in hopes of relieving her stress, which worked for just a short time, before her mind slowly began to drift and think about everything else that was going on. She could only hope that after all this, she would be stronger than even. Like they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. This year thing were going to be different, she was going to take her place in the Women's Division back, she was going to be more focused than ever. Although it was going to be different without Edge.

After a few more moments alone Trish Stratus walked into the Locker room, her gym bag was haning over her shoulder.

"Hey Lita, how you doing?" Trish asked with heartfelt concern in her voice.

"Been better, how about you?"

"Cheer up sweetie," Trish said smiling as she places her arm around Lita's shoulder.

"I think I'm just going to go for a quick walk to clear my head." Lita forced a smile and turned to leave.

Clear her head? She knew she couldn't do that. I mean she had been trying to do that since her and Edge broke up, which was about a week ago. The truth was she had to get out of the locker room, because she didn't feel like talking about it, because talking about it only made it hurt more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ita aimlessy made her way around the building, paying hardly any attention at all to where she was going, she looked down at her feet as she walked. As she turned a corner she heard a door open from behind her.

Shane McMahon stepped out of his office with a folder in his hand. He was dressed in an expensive suit like always. He checked his watch and started down the hallway, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lita, walking the opposite way, he turned quickly and called her name down the hallway.

"Lita!" Shane shouted from behind.

Lita turned slowly a puzzled look on her face. What could Shane McMahon possibly want from her now. Any other time would have been fine, but did he really have to bother her now?

"What's up,Shane?" Lita asked as she walked towards Shane.

"After the show tonight, when you get a chance, just stop by my office. I need to speak with you for a minute or two."

Lita looked at Shane and raised her eyebrows a bit, lowering thm quickly before he would notice, "What about?"

"Don't worry about, we'll talk later." With those last words Shane turned around and left in the direction he had came from, Leaving Lita standing alone in the hallway.

Lita continued walking down the hallway to a door all the way at the end. She pushed the door open and walked outside. The cold air felt good on her bare arms, sending just a slight shiver over her body.The passing breeze blew her damp red hair over her face. As she pushed the hair from her face, she saw someone in the distance, someone she really did not feel like seeing.

"Amy.." Edge began.

Lita immediately turned and started for the door. Not because she was avoiding the situation, but because they had discussed it so many times before, everytime ending worse than the last, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene.

"Adam, please not now. We've been through this a thousand times and I am not talking about it here or now." Lita grabbed the door handle and stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Adam..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Once she was inside, Lita walked towards Shane McMahon's office, might as well get it over with, plus it would keep her from possibly running into Adam again. As she stood in front of the door she tapped lightly and waited.

"Doors open, come in," Shane called from his desk.

Lita turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, she smiled as she entered and sat in the chair in front of Shane's desk.

"I know you said later Shane, but could we just talk now, I mean I'm here pretty early and theres not much to do. This way we can both leave right after the show, instead of hanging around all night."

"Yeah, now is fine, just give me a minute or two to finish up this call." Shane gestures to the phone in his hand and begins to speak about buisness matters to the person on the other end.

Lita leans back in the chair and relaxes. She plays with a strand of hair and twirls it between her fingers as she looks around Shane's office, which is quite nice, but she wouldn't expect any less, afterall he is Shane McMahon.

"Alright, well then I'll just call you back in the morning, Goodnight." As Shane hung up the phone, he jotted down a quick note to himself and looked up at Lita.

Lita straightened up in the chair and asked, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I've been pretty stressed out lately. Alot of buissness matters and important decisions have fallen in my hands, It's really been wearing me down, not to complain, but I could really use a little help, to keep me going, you know how it is." Shane rubbed his forehead.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee or anything?" Lita asked, not exactly sure where this conversation was going.

Shane let out a little laugh and smiled, "No, Lita I was thinking of something a little different from you, something a little more beneficial to me. With your reputation around here, well you know."

Shane grinned and looked at Lita who had an absolute look of disqust plastered on her face.

"Shane I don't know exactly what your implying, but I really don't think I like it. Oh and don't count on it happening." Lita said sternly, not wanting to say too much and end up on Shane's bad side.

Lita stood up ready to leave, when Shane interrupted her.

"Lita, I wouldn't go anywhere so fast.. you like your job here in the WWE, don't you? Shane said with an arrogant grin on his face.

Lita nodded her head and sank back into the chair her eyes locked on Shane. Shane knew he held the power over Lita, and could probably push her into anything.

"Well, what if I told you that your days here might be numbered.."

Lita stared at Shane blankly as thoughts raced through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As if things couldn't get any worse, her job was in question now. It was almost more than Lita could bear to handle. She was being backed into a corner, either sleep with the bosses son or get fired? What kind of choice was that. She didn't want to do either. Shane wouldn't really get her fired... would he. What did he see her as? Like some kind of girl with no morals, who just sleeps around. There was so much more to Lita than that. Regardless of what her tv character may or may nor portray, Lita was not that girl. And she did not want to be treated that way.

"So, whats it going to be." Shane sits upright in his swivel chair and looks directly at Lita.

Lita's eyes appear to be distanced as she is completely lost in thought. Disgust. Horror. Could her job really be pulled from underneath her just like that. How could Shane do that to her. She was always very easygoing and hard working. She couldn't remember anytime when she really did something that Shane had a problem with. The ring of the phone that was sitting at the corner of Shane's desk startled Lita, causing her to jump a bit and bringnig her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Shane was deep into a conversation by now, he looked at Lita and covered the reciever with his hand. "We can finish up here later, I have to take this call. So just think about what I said. Alright." Shane returned to his conversation, watching Lita as she left his office.

Lita walked through the halls not paying any attention, just going through the motions. When she finally got to her locker room, she pushed the door open and slumped down onto the big couch. Closing he eyes she tried to forget everything. Hoping to steer clear of Shane for the rest of the night, Lita decided to stay in her locker room for as long as she could. Maybe he would foget all about it, or change his mind. Maybe he wasn't being serious. Maybe he'd find someone else, someone a little more willing. A cold shiver shot up her spine, opening her eyes quickly she looked around the locker room, spotting Trish at the back corner.

"What's up Lita? You don't look like yourself today." Trish said concerned with her friends recent behavior.

"I just haven't been feeling to good today. I'll be fine thought, it's no big deal." Lita was half lying when she said this, the nausea only swept over her after her visit with Shane McMahon.

"You sure? You want anything? Water? I think I have some advil in my bag if you need it." Trish looked at Lita wanting to help.

"I think I'll be fine, maybe I'll just grab a water from my bag." Lita gave Trish a weak smile and stood up from the couch. Waiting for her stomach to settle she slowly started towards her bag. Once she pulled out a water bottle she immediately went back to the couch, and took a sip of the water, it was cold as it slid down her throat.

Trish looked at Lita and sighed, "Well if you need anything or if you need to talk just let me know. Okay?"

"Thanks Trish, I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Lita forced a small smile as Trish left the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

Stretching out on the couch, Lita leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She held the water bottle on her forehead. The cold felt good, maybe it would help to relieve a little of her stress, probably not, but it was worth a try. She stayed silent, regretting every moment that she didn't tell Trish what was going on. Trish could help her. She wouldn't allow Shane to get away with hurting Lita and jeopardizing her career. Her stomach let out a low growl. It reminded her of how hungry she actually was. Maybe if she ate something she'd feel a little better, and get her mind off of the days events.

Pulling herself up from the couch, Lita pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and was on her way to the cafeteria. She shuffled her feet as she walked down the halls. Once inside the cafeteria she grabbed a grilled chicken salad, and sat down at a small table in the back corner. As Lita dug into her salad - the first real meal that she would be having all day - someone sat down across from her. Lita looked up and groaned at the site of her company. Clearly not too happy to be seeing them, she dropped her fork onto her tray.

"What now?" Lita asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you seem a little distant. Trish said you were acting funny. I was just concerned. Is that okay with you?" He looked into Lita's eyes, and in that instance he knew that there was something wrong. And it wasn't just the fact that he had broken up with her. There was something else.

"Adam, I'm fine, and you should be the last person to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now do you mind, I was kind of in the middle of something." Lita gesturedtowards her food and looked at Adam.

"Nah, I think I'll just hang with you for a liitle bit." He took a sip of the soda that he was holding in his hand.

Lita rolled her eyes and began to eat her salad once again.

"So, you would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?" Adam asked, with slight concern crossing over his face.

"I don't need to tel you anything anymore." Lita said coldly.

"I can tell just by looking at you, that something is bothering you. So why don't you just tell me? How am I supposed to do anything if I don't know what is making you upset? You can trust me."

"That's just it Adam, I can't trust you anymore. Why don't you just go." Lita glanced up a Adam and then down at her plate.

Standing up, he pushed in his chair, and looked at Lita. "I have my cell on if you want to talk."

As Adam walked away, Lita closed her eyes. She wanted so badly to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. How was she going to prove to Adam that she didn't need him, when the first time something happened she went running to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Shane McMahon shouted over the phone, clearly not too pleased with the way his conversation was going. He sat behind the large mahogany desk. As he leaned back in the large swivel arm chair he rested his feet on top of the desk, nearly knocking over one of the many unorganized pile of toweing papers.

"I don't care what you thought, I am running this show, and I said you are going to be here tonight. Now if you want your job, you'll be here by nine." Angrily Shane thrusts down the phone and shakes his head. Closing his eyes he leans back in the chair, relaxing for only a moment.

As he takes a moment to rest, the red light on the phone flashes and a high pitched ring sounds. Shane groans and checks the caller ID before he attempts to answer the phone. A small smile crosses over his lips as he reads the name on the caller ID. Before the phone can ring a second time Shane picks it up.

"Hello." Shane says into the phone.

"Shane, how is everything going?" The voice of Mr.McMahon says from the other end.

"It's going fine. Look who you left in charge, I'm a very intimidating boss. We won't have any problems here tonight. Ican assure you of that."

"I'm glad to here it. Well as long as everything is fine, I assume I'll be seeing you after the show...?" Vince questioned from the other line.

"Now...about that. You see I may be running a little late. I forgot about a last minute scheduled appointment. It really can't wait." A grin crossed Shane's face as he said this.

"Alright, If it's for buisness I guess it will have to be okay."

"Oh, it's buisness alright. I'll talk to you later. Take care." Shane hung up the phone and adjusted his rolex befor he stood up and headed out of his office and down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adam!" Trish hurried down the hall towards Edge.

Edge stopped and turned around when he heard the blonde Diva call out his name.

"Did you talk to her yet?" Trish asked quickly once she reached adam.

"Yeah, but she really didn't say anything. She's still pissed at me. I don't know if I can help." Adam lead Trish towards his locker room.

"Maybe she'll come around. She just seems so out of it, it's really not like her. I mean even right after you guys broke up she wasn't like this. Something must be up." Trish followed Edge into the locker room and the two sat down on the small bench in the center of the room.

"i don't know what to do if she's not even going to talk to me. I've apoligized a hundred times, but she just doesn't want to hear it. I understand I fucked up but..." Edge trailed off.


	7. Chapter 7

The cafeteria was almost empty by the time Lita had finished eating. She walked towards the back of the cafeteria and pushed open the door. A gust of cool air greeted her as she stepped outside. Crossing her arms over her chest, she wished she had brought a sweatshirt with her. She walked away from the arena, and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. As she scrolled through her contacts, she stopped at "Adam's Cell." Hesitating, she closed her eyes and pressed call. She brought the phone to her ear and began to walk further from the arena building. With each ring she found herself wanting to hear his voice more and more.

"Voice mail," Lita groaned and closed the phone, sliding it back into her pocket.

Avoiding going back into the arena, Lita sat on a bench outside. She looked out into the highway, loosing herslef in the car headlights as they went flying by. A small tear rolled down Lita's cheek as she sat there alone. She brushed it away quickly with her hand and looked up into the darkening sky.

"Here you are, I was looking for you," Lita jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned around to see Shane standing behind her.

"Why?" Lita asked hostilely.

Shane grinned and laughed quickly, stopping himself and preparing to speak, before Lita cut him off.

"Shane, this whole thing you're pulling, well I just want to let you know, it's not going to happen. So you can just forget about it. If you seriously thought for even one second that I would ever sleep with you, you're absolutely crazy..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lita. You're career is in my hands, and if you want to have a career, I don't think you'll be speaking to me like that ever again. Understand?" Shane glared at Lita.

Lita stood up from the bench and walked right past Shane and headed back to the arena. Pulling the door open, she stepped inside and slammed it closed behind her, leaving Shane outside.

Honestly working with the WWE was Lita's passion and she could never imagine herself doing anything different. Wrestling was what she loved and she wasn't about to let Shane take that from her. Then again she wasn't about to do anything that she would regret. With every passing moment she found herself squeezing her eyes closed, hoping she could wake herself up from this horrible dream that was her reality.

Lita went back to the Women's locker room and changed her clothes. Her ring attire for the night consisted of camoflauge shorts and a black tank top over a hot pink net shirt. She sat on the bench and put on her boots, adjusting the many buckles that ran up and down the sides. She was completely ready for her singles match for the evening. She would be wrestling Victoria tonight, for a chance to become the number one contender for the Women's Championship. If Lita could get herself back into the top of the Women's division she could prove to herself and everyone else that she was stronger than ever.

Lita stood up and checked her appearance in the large full length mirror that hung from the wall.She pushed some of her long red hair behind her ears. She heard a low ring and turned around. She fumbled as she reached for her jeans from the floor. Grabbing her cell from her pocket, she checked the caller ID. It read "Adam's Cell." A small smile crossed Lita's face when she read this. Not sure if she should answer it or not, she let the phone ring again.

"Hello," She said as she flipped the phone open, her voice a little shaky.

"Hey, you call before?" Edge asked from the other end.

"Yeah, umm.. I got your voice mail." Lita replied, not quite sure what to say.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower. So, whats up?" Edge asked.

"Well, I was wondering, I'm sorry about before, I just..."

"Don't worry about it." Edge reassured her.

"Do you think we could talk? In person. It's not really something I want to discuss over the phone." Lita asked, unsure of herself."

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes, and come by my locker room." Edge replied.

"Adam, this means alot. I guess I'll see you in a few." Lita hung up the phone after they said goodbye.

After she put her clothes back into her bag, she walked out of the Women's locker room, and started towards Adam's Locker Room. As she walked, she searched her brain for what she should say to him and how.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll fucking kill him!" Adam, yelled as he stood up abruptly - after Lita told him the whole situation - slamming his chair as he pushed it in.

As he began to walk away from the table Lita grabbed his wrist. "Don't go anywhere."

Adam pulled out his chair and sat back down across from Lita.

"Who the hell does he think he is? You should have told me sooner." Adam looked over at Lita, seeing tears forming in the corners of her eyes, he handed her a tissue from the box in the center of the table.

He reached over and moved some loose strands of red hair from her face.

"Just relax, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Adam spoke softly.

"Have you talked to Trish yet?" He asked

Lita shook her head as she wiped her eyes and then replied "No."

Adam placed his hand under Lita's chin and held it up so that her eyes were focused on him.

"I know these last few weeks I've put you through a lot of shit and upset you, but you've got to know that I love you and I would never let anyone hurt you. Especially not Shane McMahon. I'll be here if you need me."

Hearing Adam say this made the tears keep coming, she didn't know he still cared about her. It was making her realize how much she still cared about him.

"Adam..What am I going to do, everythings falling apart?" Lita managed to choke out, suddenly realizing she had done exactly what she was trying to avoid. She wanted to come off as independent and strong, not weak.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Just trust me." Adam said as he stood from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Lita asked as she looked up at Adam.

"I think it's time I had a little "talk" with Shane McMahon." Adam replied seriously.

"Now?" Lita asked as she watched him head over to the door.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere. Okay?"

Lita shrugged and nodded her head, not sure if Adam going down to confront Shane was the best idea. She looked on as he went to the door, his damp hair had left the back of his shirt wet. Once he was out the door, Lita tilted her head back in the chair and closed her eyes.


End file.
